HungerDivergent
by Danni97
Summary: Tris finds her sister but... She has to kill her. Katniess. Tobias and Tris live in district 11. With only each other. Once Katniess see's Tris wearing her mocking jay pin she gave her sister she notices that Tris her sister! She doesn't want to kill her or Peeta's but will she have to chose? Summery is really bad but the story is better. But wait what happens to Tobias?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hello Hi youuuuuuu... just need to know a few things:  
**

 **Tris is 13**

 **Katniess is 16**

 **Tobias is 15**

 **Peeta is 16**

 **Mike is 15**

 **Tobias Tris** **and Mike** **are in district 11 but they live in the woods and go back to district 11 when its the reaping and for trading, going to school. sleeping; they don't sleep in in the woods. No one asked why they do this because they brought really good meat for trading. So Win Win.  
**

 **(You don't start farming until your 17) == I just had to do that.  
**

 **Katniess and Peeta are in district 12**

 **(The book is mostly on Katniess and Tris' POV sometimes maybe Tobias' or Peeta's or even Mike's)**

 **Plus there is a lot of singing!**

 **And yes Uriah has to to the disclamer:**

 **Uri: Not again!**

 **Me: Shut up Uri and do it!**

 **Uri: fine! Danni dose not own anything because she's a-**

 **Peter: *grabs butter knife and stabs everyone* Shut Up!**

 **Me: Ow!**

 **Peter: *smirks***

 **Uriah: What the heck Peter!**

 **Peter: *Smirks again***

 **On with da book thing-y! LOL**

Tris POV

As I walk out the door I grab my combat boots jacket and walk out of my step-moms home. Never looking back. Well she hated my guts anyway. Well that's when I was 11. Now I'm 13. Do the math. I live on the streets but the only way I stay alive is because of my very good friend Tobias. Well I like him more than that but whats the chance of that? His dad is dead and well we have no idea where his mom is. She got up in the middle of the night once when Tobias was 8 walked out of the door and never came back. He hated her ever since. We really stay in the woods but sometimes we go out and make food or Tobias to find somewhere to sleep for a while. Lets just say that we live every where. No one really cares if Tobias and I go into the woods because I always hit the animal in the eye when I kill it for trading. They really like that about my meat so they don't really care.  
As I walk with twigs snapping under my feet. I grab my knives in my pocket. I keep walking deeper and deeper into the woods. I start to get bored so I sit beside a tree carving a stick with my knife. Half an hour passes and still nothing. Five more minutes if nothing comes I'll go get Tobias. I stand up and start walking around. _Crack._ I shift to the noise and grab my knife. _Crack._ I hold my knife in my hand and find a wild turkey wandering around looking for food on the ground. Wait am I like the turkey? Wandering around the woods looking for food? I try to imagine my head on a turkeys body and lauph inside. The turkey starts pecking on the ground not noticing me. I take this advantage and pull my arm over my shoulder so that I'm in the position to through a knife. One foot in front of the other. I'm just about to let go when a voice from behind me starts talking and scares the turkey off.

"So Whats up?" Tobias says behind me.

"Oh nothing really." I say sarcastically. "Except that you scared our dinner off!" I'm really mad because this is not the first time he's done this.

"Wow mad 13 year old!" He says giggling. I punch his shoulder really hard. "Owww Strong 13 year old! Strong 13 year old!"

I giggle.

 _"I know places"_ I start to sing.

"Keep singing" Tobias says. "Your voice is really pretty" I blush at that comment and start to sing:

 _I I I I, I I I I_  
 _I I I I, I I I I_  
 _I I I I, I I I I, I I_

What's up with the _I's_? " Tobias says. I punch him in the shoulder and that shuts him up.

 _You stand with a hand on my waist line_  
 _Good to see that we're out in blank side_  
 _I can hear them whisper as we pass by_  
 _It's a bad sign, bad sign (I I)_  
 _Something happens when everybody finds out_  
 _See the vulture circling in dark cloud_  
 _Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out_  
 _It could burn out (I I)_  
 _'Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes (I I I I, I I I I)_  
 _And guns, they are the hunters, we are the foxes (I I I I, I I I I)_  
 _And we run_

 _Baby I know places we won't be found and they'll be_  
 _Chasing their tails tryin' to track us down_  
 _'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places_  
 _I know places_

 _Lights flash on the run for the fences (I I I I, I I I I)_  
 _Let them say what they want, we won't hear it (I I I I, I I I I)_  
 _Lose sleep, swing ship, all the damn time, not this time (I I I I, I I I I, I I)_  
 _Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it (I I I I, I I I I)_  
 _My love, they are the hunters, we are the foxes (I I I I, I I I I, I I)_  
 _And we run_

 _Baby I know places we won't be found and they'll be_  
 _Chasing their tails tryin' to track us down_  
 _'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places_  
 _They are the hunters, we are the foxes_  
 _And we run_  
 _Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it_  
 _My love_

 _Baby I know places we won't be found and they'll be_  
 _Chasing their tails tryin' to track us down_  
 _'Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places_

 _(I) They take their shots, we're bulletproof_  
 _I know places_  
 _(I) And you know for me it's always you_  
 _I know places_  
 _(I) In the dead of night, you act so great_  
 _I know places_  
 _(I) And I know for you it's always me_  
 _I know places_

 _(I I I I, I I I I)_  
 _(I I I I, I I I I)_

 **(BTW It's called 'I Know Places' By: Taylor Swift.** )

"I'm going to go higher to see if I can find any thing good." I say as I start jumping from bush to tree and tree to branch. I grab on the fork of the tree and climb it until I reach a branch that can hold my weight. I sit there while Tobias starts climbing. This is my favorite tree because I hide my bow and arrows in here where as for the knifes I hide them on the ground under dirt and levees. I do that because I need the knives more then the bow. I like it more. I place the knives in my pocket and take the bow. I need the bow more in high places. Tobias finally catches up to me and sits on the branch right next to me. I sit for a little bit but then can't take it any more. I am not known for sitting down I'm known for jumping. I love jumping. So I get up and so does Toby. That's the nick name I gave him. I tell everyone that my name is Tris when really It's Beatrice.

"What are you doing?!" Tobias says from behind me.

"Jumping that's what," I say as I grab a small branch ready to jump. "are you suppose to be the smart one?"

"No I mean that's to big of a jump! You've never jumped that far before!" And it's true. It's to far for me to jump, but I'm going to at the very lest try.

"So the worst that can happen is-"

"You making a big noise and attracting unwanted attention?!" And by unwanted attention he means the Capitol. I've heard roomers that 2 people from district 12 made a noise or something to attract the Capitol and never were seen by their family ever again. So I don't jump.

* * *

Tris' POV

The fence is protected more than other districts. But Toby and I found a part where the electricity does not work and there is an opening. I know that we are crazy. I put my weapons back but kept one knife. I always do that. Since I'm 13 I have to go to school. I'm in grade 8 and most of us learn who to use a weapon at 12 so if we ever get picked for the Hunger Games we know how to at lest use a sword. I know how to use a lot of things. A knife, Bow, Sword, Sling shot, etc.

I pass Mike putting things in his locker. I wave. And he waves back. I walk up to him and say:

"Hey mike want to walk to school together? You look lonely" He dose not. He way with his friends but I need to talk to him. He's not popular but he and his friend were talking together. I start to talk to him:

"Okay I need to ask you a question your grandma the one who gave me that pair of earrings?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Okay good I need you to hand her this" I pass him a rose I found in the woods that I crushed in between two flat pieces of wood. "She was so nice to me and I would love if you could give her this."

"Okay I"d love to thank y-"

"Move it mini dwarf!" Girl says as she bumps into me and starts to talk to Mike. A Lot of girls would through there self on mike to get to talk to him. I just smile nod and walk away. like my real mom thought me. I know she's out there somewhere. Just somewhere.

* * *

As I walk towards the cashier; Mike's grandma. I walk up to her and say hi.

"Did you get the rose?" I say.

"Yes! I loved it!" She says excitedly. "I have something for you"

"Oh I can't-"

"It's from someone else" She says and hands me a small box with a picture on it. The picture has me and a girl sitting beside each other. But me in a baby form. The girl looks about 4 years old and has brown hair that you could put in a braid. She's smiling I'm about 1 year old in this picture. I can tell this is me because I found a picture of me in my step-mom's room. I looked like this exactly. I turn the picture over all it says is **'B** **E BRAVE'**. I open the box and find a Mockingjay pin inside. Who sent me this?

"It's from district 12"

 **Hope you like this! Plz review**

 **-Danni**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey last time only one person reviewed I hope this time more people read this.**

 **-Danni**

Katniess POV (One day before The last chapter)

As I walk away from the house to go hunt for my mom, I trip over something. Rocks dig into my knees as I fall. I sit up so I can take off all the rocks. As I stand up I notice something shinny stuck in the ground. I must have tripped over that. I walk over to the 'thing' and start digging. I dig around it and find out its a mocking jay pin. I take it out of the dirt and head home reminding my-self that I'll do the hunting later. I know I probably wont. I walk inside and take off my boots and put them to the side. I only live with my mother. I would run away but Mom needs me more then I need her. I walk into the kitchen waving to mom.

"Mom I'll be in my room" I say as I walk passed her. I don't wait for an answer and just walk up stares. I am actually going to her room because I saw her once with a tattoo of the mocking jay on the back of her shoulder. Could it give my answer.  
I walk up to her room and look where I know I'm not allowed to. The closet. But if I'm not allowed in there then there must be something in there that will tell me what this is. I open the closet and look every where until I come opon a piece of ripped paper hid in a black baby t-shirt. In the t-shirt it has a picture of me and a blond haired baby girl wearing the t-shirt. I look about 4 in this picture. The baby looks about 1 or 2. On the back of the picture it says: **'BE BRAVE'**  
The t-shirt can't be mine because the girl is wearing it. But who is that girl? I take the piece of ripped paper inside the shirt and read it. It reads:

 ** _Full Name: Beatrice Hope Everdeen_**

 ** _First name: Beatrice_**

 ** _Middle name: Hope_**

 ** _Last name: Everdeen_**

 ** _Age: 2_**

 ** _District: 12  
_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Mother(s): Mrs. Everdeen (AN: I don't know what their real names are soo)  
_**

 ** _Father(s): Mr. Everdeen_**

 ** _Sibling(s): K-_**

And that's all that is on the paper. Who is this Beatrice- Unless I have a sister! Or not? Maybe I'm the sibling?

"So you found it? I knew you were going to go in here sometime" Mom says behind me.

I get up stand up and ask:

"Who is this?" I Hold up the paper to her and she nods her head. Okay I hate not knowing stuff.

"Okay let me tell you the hole story" She says.

"Mom I'm not 11 any more just tell me who she is."

"No I want to tell you everything" She says. I see a tear in her eye as she puts down the paper. "Okay Beatrice is your sister."

I feel my heart stop. Could I actually have a sister? Wait If she is not here then is she DEAD?! Wait 'is'? So she is not. I'm so confused!

"Okay go on" I say as steady as I possibly can knowing that I have a sister who may or may not be dead.

"After she turned 3, your dad died. She looked to much like your dad and I could not take it any more. So I... Gave her up and you cried so much over her I tried to get her back but couldn't." Wait she WHAT?!

"You did WHAT?!" I shout. "She could be dead because of YOU!"

"Where is she?" I say.

"I know what district she is in" She says calmly.

"You mean she's not in district 12?!"

"She's in district 11" Okay clam down Katniess. Not that far away. Wait but she- I mean Beatrice does not know She has a sister. Beatrice.I like that name. But to long I'm going to call her Tris.

"I need to talk to her by mail or anything really!"

"I know someone how lives in district 11. I can see if she knows her, and if she does than you could give a letter to Beatrice if you want"

"Perfect!" I say and run to make something for my long lost sister.

* * *

Tris POV (where we left off in the last chapter)

I take my mocking jay pin and put it on. I hid it because I know that someone will make fun of it, oh did I say it I meant ME. I hate school. I hardly go to school but I know that if I skip on more time for no reason what so ever then I will have to get a study buddy. Well that's what they call it. It's stupid I know. Not to be mean but I hate people in general. I walk up to my locker and open it. I grab the picture that said **'** **BE BRAVE'** on it with that girl- but wait who is the girl? Could she be the last family I have? I hope so.

* * *

A girl walks up to me and starts making fun of me.

"Oh my! You look like you live in the woods!" I ignore her and keep doing what I'm supposed to. "Oh wait you do!" They burst into laughter.

Okay I can't take this anymore! They have gone way to far!

"Why don't you pick on someone as ugly as you- Oh wait no one is more ugly then you though!" I slam my locker door and walk away with my books held tightly to my chest. I feel a tear fall on my hand as I walk back to class.

* * *

I walk in the woods talking one step at a time. As twigs crack under my feet. I fall on my knees right beside a just cry. I feel like I was crying for ever. I can't wait. Plus tomorrow is reaping day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey is one one is reading this should I stop?**

 **-Danni**

Tris' POV

I walk to my friend; Cristina's house I knock on her door. Yes I have a friend other then Tobias. As Cristina opens the door and I get grabbed in by her hand. We became friends when she stood up for me when people were laughing at me and I was picking up the books that they threw to the floor. Ever since then me and her were best of friends.

As I walk into her room I sit on the bed and she starts to talk about boys. Mostly because of this one boy named Will. She has had a crush on him for like ever. As she talks about how much she loves his eyes, I think of if I had not met her I'd be lost not knowing what to do. Right in the middle of her talking about how she wants to kiss his lips I hug her. If I'd lost her I'd be dead. Literally I would have died. She let me stay at her house for 2 weeks when I ran away from my step mom's home. Without her I'm dead.

"What was that for?" She asks.

"Nothing" I say and let go.

* * *

Today is reaping day. This is going to be a long day. Wait what if I volunteer? I can't do that though.

I have Tobias to feed. Yes he can't hunt that well. So I'm the one that can hunt. He sucks. Just kidding. As I walk in a stream to wash myself I look around hoping none is here so they don't see me naked. I grab my clothes and dry myself. I need new ones anyway. I walk into a bush and change into a stupid dress I bought yesterday.

"Hello?" Tobias says. Oh My Gosh! He will see me naked. I yell something so loud Tobias walks away.

"TOBIAS! I'M NAKED!" And he runs off because he knows that I'll kill him! As I walk out of the bush I place my other black clothes in the bush. I grab my hair and put it in a bun. By then Tobias comes back. I walk up to him.

"Okay I'm finished" I say as I start to walk. I climb under the fence and run to center of the district.

As we reach the center of district 11 we sign in. The pinch of the needle stings a little but I ignore the pain. I know that I'll be picked. I'm in there like 500 times. Okay maybe exaggerating but I know I'm in there a lot! I stand in the group of girls.

"Okay, Hello Girls and Boys... and Men and Women" The Capitol lady says into the mic. She has red-ish pink-ish hair with pale white skin. I know she puts a lot of make-up on. The hole Capital does anyway. Sometimes I feel like they're trying to mock us. Like really trying. Wail they are throwing away food we are eating sand! I can't take this anymore! I need to show them that we are not pieces of their game. I can't do anything now, But one day I know I will. As the stupid Capital girl keeps talking I look around to see if I find Tobias. Our eyes meet and he mouths, _'I's Okay'_

I nod and look at the Capital girl. She says.

"This is to remind us about the war" She says. I look to Tobias and he says _'_ _War, terrible war,'_ To that I giggle a little. As she continues to speak. "and who the Capital won agenst all the districts by bombing district 13 and now there is not district 13"

Well that makes us feel good about our self. I say to myself.

"Now lets watch the video Pesedent Snow has given us" She says. I watch the video and get bored. I've watched it last year. I know I'm going to get picked to it doesn't matter!

"Now Lady's first." She goes up to the girls bowl and picks a name. Please not me please not me please not me!

"Cristina Kravitz"

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Not Cris!

As she walks up to the stage without thinking I say "I volunteer as tribute!" And run up to the stage.

 **What have done?!**


	4. Chapter 4

As I walk up to the stage I grab Cris by the hand and hug her really hard until one of the guards pulls her away as she kicks her feet up in the air and screams: "Tris! Tris I can't live without you!"

I'm about to say something until I see 2 hands grab me from behind and pull me to the stage. I walk up beside the lady with the freakishly big hair and stand up strait. I look around for Toby. I pass Mike's face. He looks at me like he knows that something good will come along. Well he's really wrong. I know I'm going to die in just a few weeks so what is the 'good thing? I keep skimming the crowed until I find Tobias a few people to the right of Mike.

"Well I bet that was your best friend, no?" Says the lady into the mic.

All I do is nod.

"Well now that were done from the girls now for the boys" She walks over to the bowl with Tobias' name in it like a billion times and picks a name. I scream inside. I just know It's Tobias. "Tobias Eaton" No No No this can't be happening.

I see Mike stepping up and saying. "I volunteer as Tribute!"

 **What is he doing?**

 **Sorry guys for a short chapter I just wanted to make a chapter.**

 **-Danni**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yo!**

 **Tris' POV**

 _I see Mike stepping up and saying "I volunteer as_ _Tribute_ _"_

The word _Tribute_ repeats in my head. Yes, I admit I was hoping that someone volunteers for Tobias but not like this! What is he thinking?! He doesn't even know Tobias. He only saw him once! The time when I introduced them to each other. Mike is like a friend to me. I only have/want one friend and that is Tobias, so that is saying a lot. So I can't kill him! I can't even think about that! Okay calm down. Maybe I'll die before he does because if he dies I know I'm going to die. I need to make allies but that's going to get some getting used to. I'm not that good at making friend. Maybe I'll just kill them in their sleep? Mike makes his way up to that stage and stands right beside me.

"Okay you two shake hands." The lady says into the mic. I extend my hand for Mike to shake and he does. I look into those beautiful brown eyes. He gives me a smile. Not a smirk but a smile. A kind smile. I've only gotten that from one person; Tobias. So I smile back; at least try to smile back. I think it comes out as a weird smirk. Yup I'm bad at smiling! I get dragged by the Peacekeepers into the train. They let us say goodbye to the people I love. At least I'll get to say bye to Tobias. I get shoved into a room and have to wait. I wait. And wait. And wait. I see someone open the door really fast and know It's Tobias. Who else would have done that? I run up to him and hug him so tight I don't think 1000 Peacekeepers could take me off. I whisper into his ear:

"Tobias stay alive do what you have to do. Okay? Please stay alive and I know I'll do my best to win. Even if it means I'll have to kill everyone in the arena by hand. Okay?"

He whispers back: "I'll do my best now I just need to tell you that you need to do whatever you need to to do to stay alive. and I'll do everything to deal with the punishments. Okay?"

"Okay" I say and I start to cry into his sleeve. He rubs his hand in my hair. "Tobias?"

"Yes."

"Can you be there for me? Like forever? I need a best friend to help me."

"Of course" He says. "You're like a sister to me okay? I'll be there for you. No matter what. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay" He says.

"I Love you _Big Bro_ " **(They just say that to each other because they're that close as friends)**

"I love you to _Lil Sis"_ He says.

I start crying and screaming harder as 2 guards need pull me off of Tobias. If I'm going to die in like 3 weeks, at least let me die with a happy memories instead of knives in my heart.

"Why is this happening to me?" I say through tears. "What on earth did _I_ do?" I crouch on the ground and cry, just cry. The last tear hurt the most. I can't cry about him anymore, I can't. I sit there for a few minutes thinking how in the world I will kill Mike. I keep thinking until it hits me. What if I don't kill Mike? Lets just hope one of the Careers kill him instead. But wait, how am I going to survive? I need a small knife that's for sure. Out of all the years that I've watched The Hunger Games, I know that they put small orange bags with stuff that can help you survive. My thoughts get interrupted by-Chris? I run up to her and hug her so hard that I look like I've not seen her in a year or two. She starts to cry and I just pat her back.

"Why?" she says through tears.

"Because," I say starting to cry. "I love you"

"I love you too." She says through tears.

"You're like a sister to me. I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know" she says. "Try to win. For me okay?"

"Okay" and she keeps crying.

She starts to scream as a Peacekeeper takes her away from me forever. And ever. My last weeks alive are going to be real sad. I know that I have to win. For her at all costs. Not just her through. For me too.

* * *

I start to walk around the train. The lady showed us around. Turns out her name is Tori. I walk down to my room and sit there. I lie down and think. _'What if I didn't volunteer?'_ No I can't think like that though. I love Chris and I have to die to show her that she is my sister so be it. Maybe not by blood, but I know by heart.

I hear a slight knock on the door and stand up and walk to the door. I open it to be face to face with none other than Mike.

What does he want?

"Hey Tris" He says. "Can I come in I have to talk to you?"

"Okay. I have to spend the few last weeks of my life with you, may as well talk to you." I say. "Sorry that came out bad. I meant-"

"I understand what you meant." He says. We stare at each other for a little while.

"Can I help you with something?" I say to him.

"Oh ah sorry." He says and blushes.

"So..." I say. "You ever had a girlfriend before?"I speaking really really fast right now. "What about Chloe? Or somethi-" I stop myself from speaking. He giggles and I blush. We actually may become friends. That's one step over with.

* * *

 **Hey Sorry I spelt Katniss wrong I hope I get more reviews this time.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yo guys and hello I love cheese! Hey who doesn't?**

 **Uriah does the disclaimer. I'm not doing it. I to Lazy  
**

 **Uriah: Why don't you do it?**

 **Me: Because I'm awesome.**

 **Uriah: What does that mean!**

 **Me: That you're not awesome. Duh!**

 **Uriah: Hey that's not nice!**

 **Me: Life's not nice, Uriah! Live with it.**

 **Uriah: But-**

 **Me: No buts and do the disclaimer!**

 **Uriah: So I can't have a butt ether?!**

 **Me: No- UGGG! Just do it Uriah!**

 **Uriah: Fine! Danni does not own anything! Happy?!**

 **Me: Yes** ** _very_** **happy.**

 **Oh P.S. I forgot to tell you that there is only one victor for district 11, like Hamich he is pretty drunk. His name is Max. Plus I'm changing Mike's age from 15 to 13. Marci!  
**

Katniss POV

What my mom said hit me very hard. I had no way to act. I know she's out there somewhere, But now today is reaping day I have that to worry about now. I walk out of the bath tub and walk outside my mom laid out some clothes that are way to dressy for my taste.

After I get dressed and mom does my hair I go out side and sign in. The pin thing-y stings a little when it touches my skin but I'm used to it already. This is my... 5th time doing this so who cares. I know I'm going to get picked I'm in there like 200 times,you understand. I walk in the hole crowd and stand with the people that are my age and stand. Effie Trinket stand and talk for like for ever. I just look around. What can there possibly be for me to do anyways. I stand there and watch the video. President Snow this, and President Snow that. Ugg! I feel like vomiting! I stand there. Waiting. Who watches this junk anyway! Well Effie is mouthing the words, I just keep thinking. _'How does she live like this? Come to think of it who does she live knowing people are starving and she's just listing to music and complaining that there was no shrimp at her party!'_

Finally! the video is over. Effie walks to the mic and says:

"Okay. I just love that" Really? Does she hear herself? As much as I love insulting the Capitol. Okay maybe just insulating Effie, I need to think on me going to the arena. What will happen. I know I'm going into the arena. "Lady's first" Effie walks towards the girls bowl and picks a stares to long at it and the says:

"Katniss Everdeen"

I look around and hope there's another Katniess Everdeen. I know deep down inside that there isn't, But I do any way. People move away from me, and that's when I know that there is none.

"Come up dear"

I walk up to the stage. One step at a time. My breathes become really slow. I need to save these breathes. In weeks I might never get one again.

* * *

 **Tris POV  
**

I wake up to Tori shaking me so much I might throw up.

"I up! I'm up!" I say rubbing my eyes. "Why so early!"

"Early?! It's 5 am!" She responds shouting.

"And that's not early?" I ask still rubbing my eyes.

"No It isn't!" Tori shouts. "You two will wake up way earlier then this, later." You two? Oh, She's probably talking about Mike. I lie back down on the bed.

"Mike get up!" Tori says. Nope She's talking to Mike! I look around to make sure I'm not hallucinating and see that I'm on my bed covered perfectly with those thick blankets the Capitol gives us, and on the ground is Mike on the other-side of the room sleeping. I blush. Wow I fell asleep while I was talking to him! I try to cheer myself up. Nothing bad about that. Right? Tobias and I have had to sleep in the same tree a few times. Well not on the same fork but still on the same tree. I would always race him up the tree but well I win, of course. I jump off of the bed. Walk up to mike; who is still asleep, And jump on him.I land on him but I'm not that heavy I'm hardly heavy at all. He wakes up with a start and Tori just stands there laughing her head off. It's fun being friends with more that one person. Other than Tobias, Cristina was me only friend. I remember Tobias and I racing up trees and Well I would always win. I remember those summer hot days that Cristina and I would run around helping people. Come to think of it Chris might become a doctor.  
Mike grabs me hands and pins me on the ground. I try to get out of his grasp but only manage to get one hand free, But before I could pinn him down he starts tickling me. I squirm and let my feet kick everywhere.

"Let-Me-Go!" I manage to say out of breath.

"Never!" He says laughing.  
He keeps tickling me, but once I get me other hand free I flip him over so that **_I'm_** on top of **_him_** and **_I'm_** pining ** _him_** on the ground.  
Because of me being pretty small, He's able to lift me up. He's not that big but really strong.

"Put-me-down-now!" I say between laughs.

"Still Never!" He says.

"Okay Tris Mike you need to get ready! Come on now" Tori says. She pushes Mike out of the door and pushes me into the bathroom. "Go now Or you'll be late!"

"Really Tori? Anyway what are we doing today?" I ask.

"Today you'll be riding in style" She says in a calm voice.


End file.
